It's Got To Be You
by katarinabishop
Summary: what was Happy Lohman like in high school? and who is the crazy girl that just moved in next door?
1. Chapter 1

The moving truck stopped in front of the house right next door. The house had been empty for a while the old guy that lived there had died almost a year ago his kids came by and cleaned it out, it went up for sale the next day and has been ever since until today.

I watched from my bedroom window as 2 cars and a truck pull up behind it. A middle aged man got out of the first car then a woman about his age got out of the second car, and finally out of the truck popped out a girl my age. She was wearing some cut off shorts that hung low on her hips and a torn up shirt that didn't cover her stomach on her feet were a pair of well worn back converse. She had her hair in a sloppy ponytail mess with black ray bans wayfarers pushed into her hair. She put her hands on her hips and looked at he house while everyone went to their vehicles and started unloading.

"Happy, the new neighbors are here" my mom called from the living room

"I know" I said standing behind her

She gasped and whirled around "I don't know how you do that" she says with a hand on her chest

"me and Anita are going over to say Hi, you want to come" she asked me already walking towards the door with my aunt on toe.

I didn't answer I just walked back to my room and looked back out the window at what was going on. I saw my mom and my aunt walk over to the woman, the woman smiled and stuck out her hand. The girl then came out of the house and walked over to them she also gave a friendly smile and stuck her hand out but angled her body so it was half blocking what I guessed was her mother, that's odd.

Finally the man came over and exchanged pleasantries with my mom and aunt. They chatted for a bit and then my mom and aunt came back into the house talking to each other. I looked back out the window to see the family doing the same. The man and woman walked back to the cars but the girl turned around and looked at my house scrutinizing it. She looked at my window and looked me dead in the eyes, I stared back at her after a few seconds of staring at each other her mouth slowly curving into a smile but it wasn't an ordinary smile it was a smile that promised a whole lot of trouble and for that reason alone I smirked back at her. She winked an turned back around continuing to unpack.

At dinner that night my mom and aunt were still talking about the new neighbors

"they have a daughter mijo she's in the same grade as you" my aunt said to me

I nodded my head and kept eating

"they seemed nice, you should have come over. They moved here from Los Angeles" my mother says

Again I nodded my head and kept eating. When I was finished I got up and washed my plate and put it in the dish rack to dry.

"hey Ma, I'm going out for a while be back later" I called out from the back door

"be safe mijo" was her response

I was walking up the side of my house when I looked over to the house next door I saw the girl sitting on her window sill talking on the phone. I stopped to listen for a minute

"I don't know it's kind of nice, same kind of neighborhood as ours" she said into the phone and then waited for the other person to finish talking

"I met one of the neighbors today, I don't know about the other ones. These are sisters and one of them has a son. Who's a creeper and doesn't come out to say Hi apparently" she says

She thought I was a creeper what the fuck was that. Just then she laughed

"the good kind of creeper definitely the good kind, from what I saw he's pretty good looking" she says into the phone

So she thought I was good looking, good to know.

"aw, fuck dude I got to go my phone is dying. Hopefully I find the charger soon" she says "yah love you too, bye" she says and hung up the phone with an audible click of the phone snapping shut

I started walking again but the sound of her voice caused me to immediately halt

"you gonna listen to all my phone calls, cause if you are I'm going to have to start censoring them" she says

"maybe" I say to her

"well thanks for the warning" she says. I hear some shifting noises and I look back at her but only see her back as she climbs back into her room.

The next day I woke up to rap music playing in the next house over. I sat up and looked over to see the new girl dancing in her room which I could see most of threw her open window. Apparently she liked the sunshine and fresh air, she had her curtains tied up into the curtain rod and the window wide open with the screen back in place.

As if she could sense my staring she turned and looked into my window and waved to which I replied with a glare and flung myself back onto my bed. I could hear a faint laugh come from her.

After a few minutes of the horrible music still being on I looked over again and couldn't find her anywhere

"are you fucking kidding me" I asked the air

The stupid bitch left the music on and left the room. Just to piss her off I climbed into her room and was in the process of unplugging her radio when the door opened and she stepped into the room.

"I think if you did that the bitch that lives here would be very angry with your tan little ass" she says

"well I think the asshole next door would be ok with it" I tell her truning around to look at her.

This being the first time I could actually get a good look at her I took my time. She had long legs that had a few scars on them, I continued up to her visible stomach to see that had scars on it to but a little more than her legs, she had a nice rack, then to her arms which were also littered with scars. This girl was freaking covered in scars what the fuck has been doing to get all of them. Finally I looked at her face which had a few scars but my eyes were drawn to the one that looked the worst it was long a deep running from below her eye to the corner of her mouth. Coming to a stop at her beautiful emerald eyes I looked into them, they had a mischievous glint to them.

"you done with the inventory" she asked me with a smug smile on her face like she just one a huge bet against all the odds

I shrugged my shoulders as a response and then made my way over to her bed

"please have a seat, can I get you anything to eat or drink" she asked sarcastically

"naw I'm good" I told her with a smirk

I looked around the room taking it all in. there was a white mini fridge in the corner already plugged in and running. Next there was the closet with mirror doors reflecting myself back at me, it was stuffed with clothes and shoes. Right next to that was her dresser which was pure white. Against the far wall was a modern looking computer desk with a newish Mac sitting on it just waiting to be plugged in, it was also white and her bed frame was white.

"you got a thing for white" I asked her

"what's it to you if I do" she asked bringing her computer chair over to the bed and propping her feet up next to me.

"nothing just asking" I said to her eyeing her cereal

She saw me look at her cereal and smirked taking a giant bite and chewing for a second before she passed the bowl to me. When I went to reach for it she took it back and asked

"you don't have any cooties do you"

"maybe I do" I say to her and snatch the bowl from her. I take a bite and try to hand it back to her but she shakes her head and gets up to go to her wall. She stands there and looks at it with her hands on her hips.

"where are you're parents?" I ask her while chomping away on her cereal

"my mom is at work" she answers without turning around

"and your dad" I ask wondering why she didn't talk about him

"he went home" she says still looking at her wall tilting her head this way and that way

"he doesn't live with you" I ask

"no they're divorced" she says

I don't answer but keep eating the cereal wondering what I have gotten myself into with this girl. I think I am going to have some fun getting to know her and dealing with her future antics.

**Author's Note:**

**In the TV show Happy is in his 40's so he would be in high school during the 80's but I wanted to pretend that it was the 2000's because that would be easier. Thank you for reading. Any questions or concerns do not hesitate to ask**


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday I woke up again to the rap music. I sat up and looked over at the house again and saw her with a paint brush in her hand looking at her wall. To day the screen was removed from the window, so I didn't have to take it out myself when I climbed through her window.

"good morning" she says cheerily turning and looking at me

"mmm" I grumble

"ran out of cereal want a pop tart" she asks me

"what kind" I ask her

"only the best for my neighbor" she says and leaves the room

While she's gone I look around the room and notice she had gotten a lot done. When I look at her wall I can't help but smile it looks really cool so far. It has quotes written all over it and some random patches of paint with pictures and other memento's from her life I guess. I get up and walk over to get a better look. a lot of the quotes seem to be inside jokes with her friends but some are quotes from other things, inspirational ones, motivational, just plain old funny.

_it's not who you are that holds you back. It's what you think you're not _

_Logic will get you from A-Z, imagination will get you everywhere- Einstein _

_being driven is not the same as being passionate. Passion is love for the journey. Drive is a need to reach the destination_

"you like it" she asks watching from the door with a plate in her hand

"it's pretty cool" I say adding a shrug

"psh, it's fucking awesome" she says laughing and handing me the plate

"why do you keep feeding me" I ask her

"I like to share, and you looked hungry so I'm sharing my food" she replies walking over to her mini fridge. When she opens it I see that it is full of nothing but green monster energy drinks

She pops open the can and takes a long sip before coughing and giving a content sigh.

"want some" she asks tilting the can towards me

"hell no that shit is nasty" I say cringing away from the can

"you did not just say that" she says putting a hand over her heart and looking deeply offended

I just nod my head at her

"I saw your mom and aunt leave, where'd they go?" she asked my bringing her computer chair over to the bed just like yesterday

"church" I answer her

"and you didn't go with them, you are a very sinful boy" she says grinning at me

I shrug my shoulders and ask her "where's your mom"

"I don't know probably at her boyfriends" she says with a shrug and an eye roll

"her boyfriend's where does he live" I ask her

"echo park I think" she answers taking a bite of the pop tart she gave me

"you think" I ask her, I always know where my mom and aunt are. They tell me before they leave it seems weird that she wouldn't know where her own mother is

"yah he's an asshole, I tend to not pay attention when it comes to him" she says "is the one that gave you all those scars" I ask her, I've been dying to ask her about all the scars that seem to completely cover her body

She laughs and shakes her head "no, I come by these scars honestly. Stuff just hates me, I am constantly getting attacked by inanimate objects" she says

I start laughing at her explanation

"no joke, it's not me. It's the stuff" she says smiling at me, her eyes full of laughter "if you hang out with me for a while you'll see what I mean"

"I'm sure you have nothing to do with it" I tell her

She's about to say something when there's a knock on her window. I look over and see a guy standing there he waves at her and she nods her head towards the front door, he nods his head in understanding and goes off towards the front of the house.

"be right back" she says getting up and leaving the room

I silently follow her and stand in the hallway watching what's happening. She opens the door and the guy hands her a key and an envelope along with a folded piece of paper. Hey talk for a few minutes and then he leaves. Before she turns around I head back to her room and resume my sitting on her bed.

"hey sorry about that" she says smiling, she puts the stuff the guy just handed her into a drawer in her desk.

"well I'm gonna get going before my mom and aunt come back" I say getting up and walking towards the window

"worried they'll find out you been hanging out with the girl next door" she asks smirking at me

"yah something like that" I tell her

The next morning Monday morning I woke up to classic rock playing next door. I looked over and saw her dancing around her room still in her pajama's. the only reason I knew that was because this girl never freaking closed her window. Last night I looked at her room and saw her getting dressed. She had an awesome body and wasn't ashamed of it at all.

I got up and got dressed myself. Walking into the kitchen I saw my mom and aunt already sitting eating breakfast.

"mijo, you should over to take Kimberly to school" my mom says to me

"I don't think she'll like my bike" I say to her

"just do it" my aunt says. Damn they were so pushy

After breakfast I walked over to the house next door. I saw that her mom's car was still not there, in fact it never came home last night. I knocked on the door and waited for her to open it. When it finally did open it took me a minute to remember why I was there. Standing there in her almost naked glory was Kim. This was the first time I was seeing her without clothes on up close and I noticed she had a tattoo on her side it was a fist with dog tags hanging from it I looked at it closely and read the names off of them one said Daniel Garcia and the other one said Austin Garcia above them in an arch it said Semper Fidelis and underneath it said the few, the proud.

"thank god you're here, I don't know what to wear" she says standing there in her lacy thong and matching bra

"and I would help how?" I asked her taking my seat on her bed

"well you're a guy, you know what guys like" she says reasoning with me

"fine" I say getting up to help her. After much discussion on her outfit which didn't look much different from the others she tried on, we were out the door and on our way to school in her car.

"who are Daniel and Austin" I asked her

"my brothers, Austin is over seas right now" she says

"where's Daniel" I ask her curious that she didn't include him

"Forest Lawn, Soldiers Lot" she answers tightening her grip on the steering wheel

"oh I'm sorry" I say feeling kind of like an asshole for asking

"don't be, I got him close by, both of them" she says patting her side "Austin's getting leave in a couple months, so that'll be nice"

When we get to school I walk with her into the office and get her schedule. I show her where her classes are and then head off to my own. I had 3rd period Math and 6th period Physics. She slept through Math and she drew all threw Physics.

It was now after school and she was driving us to Taco Bell a few blocks away from our houses.

"god school is so boring it's a wonder anyone graduates" she says taking a bite of her taco

"well you seem to make good use of class time" I tell her sarcastically

"like you don't I saw you drawing" she says already wrapping up her trash

When I finished I was walking towards the parking lot when she pulled me away "it's a beautiful day lets walk home"

"what about your car" I ask her

"it'll be fine, don't worry about it" she says dragging me away and towards home

I wondered about why she wanted to leave her car there but just decided she was being weird.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I woke up and did my routine which now included going to Kim's house and getting her so we could go to school together. On the short walk to her front door I saw a Range Rover parked in the street right in front of her house, I wondered who's it was but didn't dwell on it cause at that minute Kim opened the door and started walking back ot her room

"you know it's open" she says to me

"you don't lock the door?" I ask her

"if I locked it how would I get in?" she asks

"use a key like a normal person" I answer her

From her spot on the floor in front of the mirror she turns around and gives me a look "I would think by now you would have noticed I don't exactly do things the normal way"

I chuckle "yah I guess not"

"ok I'm ready lets go" she says hoping up and grabbing her stuff

When she walks outside, she walks to the Range Rover and hops in the drivers seat and turns the car on. She waves me towards the car, I move to the car slowly confused. Where did this car come from, why is she going to drive it, who's is it.

"who's car is this" I ask her sitting in the passengers seat

"don't worry about it" she says pulling away and driving to school

The rest of the way to school is silent. When we get to the parking lot we go in our separate directions towards our classes. I honestly would have dropped out or taken the GED by now but my mom really wanted me to graduate, so I stay in school to please her. It's finally lunchtime and I make my way to the table I have been sitting at from day one. I see Kim sitting there already.

When she sees me she waves excitedly like I didn't see her.

"hey" she says smiling at me

"hi" I say to her already starting to eat my lunch

"so what do you want to do after school today" she asks looking at me expectantly

I shrug my shoulders and continue eating

"well we could-" she starts t say but her phone interrupts what she was going to say

She pulls her Iphone and looks at the number, I notice her shoulders tense up and she rolls her eyes combined with her irritated huff she answers the phone

"hello?" she says cheerily

The person on the other end of the phone doesn't sound as happy

"she hasn't" she asked burring her hand into her hair and giving a little tug

The voice on the phone continued in the same irritated tone

"yes of course" she says tugging on her hair some more

"I will make sure of it myself" she answers

The voice angrily squawks

"yes, thank you so much" she says and ends the call

She throws her phone into her purse and puts her head down on the table for a few seconds, she lets out a loud but shout screech and then she picks her head up and smiles

"I'm going home right now, you want to come or do you want to stay here" she asks me already getting up

"your kidding right" I ask her getting up and following her to the parking lot

"so what's going on?" I ask her once we're in the car

She looks over at me briefly and shakes her head "it's nothing"

"doesn't seem like nothing" I say to her looking at her

"don't worry about it" she says ending the conversation

When we get to our houses I see her mom's car parked in the driveway. I'm about to comment on it when I here Kim mutter "of course" under her breathe. She gets out of the car and stomps up the walk way throwing the door open when she gets to it. I follow her into the house and close the door behind me.

"Mom!" she calls into the house

No answer

"Mom!" she calls again walking towards her mom's room

When she opens the door to her mom's room I notice how dark it is in there, it's like a cave. I hear someone mumbling, probably her mom and the sheets on the bed ruffling with movement. I hear her talk to her mom as if she was talking to a child. Soft and reassuring

"I'll take care of this mom" she says to her

Her mom mumbles something

Kim walks out of the room and softly closes the door behind her. She walks to her room looking like a woman on a mission.

"is your mom ok" I ask her

"she's fine" she answers me tersely

"are you ok" I ask

"I'm gonna be fine" she answers looking in her closet for something, when she finally finds it she makes an 'aha' noise

She turns around and I see what she had been looking for, a big heavy looking bat

"what are you going to do with that" I ask her

"some batting practice" she says grinning like a mad woman


End file.
